Esto no fue tu culpa
by Not name
Summary: -Los cuentos de hadas no siempre tienen un final feliz-Esto es algo que debes superar por ti mismo, porque yo no puedo hacer nada por ti amor, al parecer ya hiciste tu elección & en tus planes no estoy yo-O si?-


_**•Esto no es tu culpa•**_

_**-PersonajeAblando-**_

•_(Pensamientos)_

•_Yo narro_

• _**Naruto es de masashi kishimoto**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**- Lo siento-**__ (pero debo continuar con mi vida)_

_-cogió las llaves del mustan color carmín, que alguna vez compartieron los dos, compartieron tantos momentos felices, pero los tristes les superaban-_

**Ahora puedo sentir el aroma de tu piel**

**Probablemente estas en el vuelo de regreso a casa**

**Necesito refugiarme en mi misma**

_-Miro todo por segunda vez, & dejo las llaves de mustan sobre la mesa, camino a la habitación, la abrió lentamente, tratando de no hacer el mínimo ruido, pero no lo consiguió el rechinido de la puerta inundo sus oídos provocando una mueca de disgusto, dejo eso a lado, pues su atención fue a parar a una cama des tendida, se acerco, & poso una de sus blanquizcas manos en ella, la acaricio con ternura, luego de que sus ojos derramaran pequeñas gotas de cristal, cayendo en la sabana azul marino, se dejo caer, & su vista se poso en el techo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo-_

**Estar a solas y centrarme**

**Claridad**

**Paz**

**Serenidad**

_-cerro los ojos, & respiro lo mas hondo que sus pulmones le permitieron, soltó todo el aire acumulado de golpe, parpadeo un par de veces, se paro & se dirigió al closet, abrió ambas puertas, prendió la luz & saco una pequeña caja de ahí, limpio un poco la tapadura, para poder leer la inscripción en ella-__**S&S-**__se acomodo en el suelo & la abrió cuidadosamente, mostrando el contenido en ella-_

**Espero que sepas**

**Que esto no fue tu culpa**

**Es personal, solo tiene que ver conmigo**

_-cogió la primera fotografía que vio, en ella, salía ella con un escote que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación & una sonrisa divertida, & salía él con una cara de disgusto volteando hacia el otro lado, dejo esa fotografía a lado, para coger otra, la siguiente era parecida a la anterior, solo que esta vez, ella estaba cruzada de brazos, con las mejillas sonrojadas volteando hacia el lado contrario & cabe decir que traía la camisa de sasuke tapándole así el escote, & pues sasuke salía sin camisa & con su típica sonrisa, de logre lo que quería-_

**Pero tenemos algunas cosas que aclarar**

**Te extrañare como un niño extraña su manta**

**Pero debo continuar con mi vida**

**-**_recordó que ese día, ella había comprado esa blusa, para él, pero al llegar a casa, valla sorpresa la que se llevo al ver a los amigos de sasuke ahí parados en la entrada de la casa, & no hace falta mencionar que a ellos no se conformaban con solo mirar, sino que también querían tocar-__**Valla amigos-**__pero sasuke & naruto llegaron a tiempo para evitar que eso sucediera, naruto traía con si una cámara & pues propuso tomarle una foto a la linda parejita, sasuke se rehusó, por lo menos hasta que sakura se cambiara de blusa, pero ella como toda buena desobediente que es se negó, & mientras el aparentaba enojo & ella sonreía, flax, la foto se tomo, después de ganarse un coscorrón de parte de sasuke, naruto le dijo a ella que por favor se pusiera otra blusa, volviéndose a ganar un no por respuesta, mientras sasuke planeaba como tapar el exagerado escote de su novia, una sonrisa surco sus finos labios se quito la camisa, & mientras ella discutía con naruto se la puso sin más, ella se quejo & él le dijo yo también te amo, provocando que ella se sonrojara hasta el tope, esa fue su primera foto juntos & el primer te amo de parte de él-_

_**Es tiempo de ser una chica grande**_

_**Y las chicas grandes no lloran**_

_**El sendero que camino debo recorrerlo sola**_

_-soltó la fotografía como si quemara, se levanto como si en ese momento el piso fuera de lava, salió de la habitación & de un azote cerró la puerta tras de sí, se recargo en ella & las lagrimas empezaron a surcar sus ojos, se fue arrodillando poco a poco, su corazón dolía, los recuerdos la quemaban, & su piel estaba ya llena de cicatrices-_

_**Debo hacerlo con pasos de bebe hasta a ver madurado**_

_**Madurado**_

_**Los cuentos de hadas no siempre tienen un final feliz**_

_Flashback_

_Iba caminando a paso lento hacia la puerta-Sasuke crees que..-no pudo terminar la oración, se quedo parada un momento analizando la situación – sasuke- dijo en un susurro inaudible, agacho la cabeza & la empezó a mover lentamente en forma de negación, levanto la vista para mirarlo a los ojos & se adentro a la casa sin una palabra más._

_Finflashback_

**O si?**

_(Esto es algo que debes superar por ti mismo, porque yo no puedo hacer nada por ti amor, al parecer ya hiciste tu elección & en tus planes no estoy yo, debo pensar, empiezo a dudar de nuestro amor, & no es que lo quiera hacer si no que tengo los motivos para hacerlo, & amor lo siento tanto, pero soy débil & no puedo aguantar más)._

_

* * *

Gracias por leer_


End file.
